El Pensadero del Príncipe
by Mystrade.girl.mew
Summary: Breves relatos sobre las memorias de Severus Snape.
Era una tarde de noviembre, el ultimo dia a decir verdad, la Sala Común estaba vacía, todos los alumnos de Slytherin habían decidido salir a disfrutar ese dia calido, puesto que eran raros y se aproximaba el inclemente invierno. Era una tarde soleada, los rayos del sol, eran una caricia al rostro, un perfecto clima para estar en compañía de amigos, leer, jugar ó bien solo contemplar el reflejo del castillo sobre el imponente lago negro. Pero había alguien que había decidido quedarse resguardado en el confort del castillo; en una esquina un chico de nariz aguileña, piel cetrina y dos cortinas de cabello negro, se encontraba sentado, con la cara casi pegada a un libro desgastado y las hojas amarillentas, escribía notas apresuradamente con letra pequeña y apretada. Pero ese silencio que reinaba en la Sala Común, no era tan habitual, siempre había chicos haciendo ruido, chicas platicando, y eso enloquecía al joven Snape.

La sala era amplia, con musgo debido al lago negro, oscura, fría, con marcos de plata, butacas aterciopeladas de tapiz verde ó negro, el candelabro que colgaba en medio de la habitación era de plata, simulando una imponente acromántula con velas casi consumidas en sus muchas patas, lo que hacia un poco mas lúgubre y siniestro el ambiente, y en las paredes había cuadros, históricos, que contaban las hazañas de los ex Slytherins.

Snape prefería ese silencio sepulcral, esa tranquilidad que le permitía pensar en ella. Esa chica de cabellera larga, roja como los destellos últimos del ocaso, y esos ojos verdes que hacían que se estremeciera, esa mirada que helaba la sangre, detenía sus latidos, le cortaba la respiración.

Snape ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos...

* * *

[Flashback]

Se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts sentado al lado de la chica pelirroja, observando el lago negro.

En verdad lamento no contar con oro para comprarte un bonito regalo-dijo la niña.

No te preocupes Lily, el hecho de que estés conmigo es mi mayor regalo -contestó Snape sonriente- Además, recuerda que los mundiales de Quidditch se acercan y estamos juntando para ir a verlos.

Si Severus, pero eres mi mejor amigo y no tener nada para ti me hace sentir mal -contestó la chica un poco ansiosa- ¡Ya se! -dijo repentinamente- Si tengo algo para ti, cierra los ojos Severus.

El chico, un poco confundido, cerró los ojos obedientemente e intrigado.

No los abras...¿eh?-replicó la chica, al ver que Snape esta por abrirlos.

Esta bien, no los abriré- contestó Snape.

Pasaron unos segundos y el chico sintió los cálidos y suaves labios de Lily sobre los suyos,Snape se sobresaltó un poco, y sintió como un calor agradable subía por todo el cuerpo, fue un breve instante, pero el momento más feliz de su corta vida.

Feliz cumpleaños Severus-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada.

Entonces Snape abrió los ojos un poco aturdido, la piel cetrina de sus mejillas había tomado un color rojizo. Azorado y apabullado miro a la chica tímidamente, Lily le devolvió la mirada, los ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con los negro azabache.

Va...vaya...-musito Snape- Hummm -parpadeó unas cuantas veces más para asimilar lo sucedido.

De pronto se levantó Lily ,sobresaltando al chico -No es hermosa esta tarde Severus? vayamos a comer algo si?- lo jaló de la túnica juguetonamente.

El chico aun seguía ensimismado en sus emociones, incapaz de moverse, así que solo asintió mecánicamente...

* * *

Un ruido estrepitoso se dejó escuchar, disolviendo así el recuerdo, devolviendo abruptamente a su realidad al mago , el gato de Bellatrix Lestrange, había saltado sobre una butaca tirando a su paso un tintero. Entonces Snape reparó en que se había dejado llevar una vez más por sus recuerdo, desatendiendo así sus deberes, el libro que tenía frente a él se había manchado por una gota de tinta. El chico maldijo por lo bajo y apuntando con su varita murmuró algo, la mancha desapareció de la hoja.

Demonios -murmuró una vez más, cerró el libro y caminó hacia los ventanales.

Ese era el sitio favorito de Snape, había un mullido sofá negro, se trataba de un lugar aislado, lo único que acompañaba al mobiliario era una mesita destartalada por el paso del tiempo . Era un rinconcito acogedor, pues el sonido del agua rozando el vidrio de la ventana lo hacía muy estimulante. Así pues, el chico se encaminó a su pequeño santuario, en su trayecto a su destino, un gato negro se restregó a sus pies, se trataba de Bezoar, el gato que tiempo atrás le había obsequiado Lily.

Ven aquí Bezoar -musitó Snape, abrazándolo tiernamente, apretandolo con suavidad contra su regazo, tomó asiento en el sofá y con la mirada un poco perdida, una vez mas se dejó llevar por sus recuerdos.

* * *

[Flashback]

-¡Hey Severus!-grito a la distancia una chica pelirroja- ¡Severus!

El chico la saludó con un movimiento entusiasta de la mano y se acercó a la chica.

-Hola Lily-respondió, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Oh!Sev, apenas ayer me entere lo de la muerte de Snitch, en verdad lo siento, se que la querías mucho -continuó con voz consternada la pelirroja.

-Mmmm...si fue triste, pero ya era una gata vieja

Lily esbozo una gran sonrisa y tapando suavemente los ojos del chico le susurró al oído -Ven, acompáñame- pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos caminando, Snape en realidad no sabía a dónde se dirigían -Adonde me llevas Lily?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ya casi llegamos Severus, no te impacientes...te soltare, pero no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga- le musitó una vez más al oído.

Era paralizante cuando aquella pelirroja le susurraba , oler su dulce aroma simplemente hechizaba su mente.

-No los abriré...

-Bien, ábrelos- Lily sostenía a un gatito tan negro como la noche, con los ojos verdes como las esmeraldas. Era un gato precioso, parecía un cachorro de pantera -Se que no podrá reemplazar a Snitch pero...- se interrumpió al ver el rostro de Snape.

-Lily!... no debiste...-dijo el chico radiante de emoción- Es...yo...yo no se como agradecerte, siempre eres tan dulce conmigo y simplemente no hay manera de corresponder.

-Porque te quiero Severus- replicó ella, poniendo al gato en los brazos de Snape- Así que hay que ponerle nombre a este chico bonito- dijo mientras tiraba de los bigotitos al minino.

-Emmm...no sé, no se me ocurre ninguno, creo que los mas justo es que tú se lo pongas, además ya sabes que no soy muy creativo

Mmmm...bueno, pues es negro y pequeño como el potente Bezoar, así que me parece que le iría bien...Bezoar-dijo la pelirroja con una resplandeciente sonrisa, dibujada en su rostro.

* * *

La imagen se disolvió y ahí estaba otra vez Snape con esa terrible sensación de vacío, invocando recuerdos, extrayendo hasta el más recóndito detalle junto a ella, sentado sobre el sofá y aferrado a su gato, aferrado al pasado...


End file.
